NEED
by SallyJetson
Summary: Are they on the same page?


**A/N: Don't own 'em but love to write about 'em.**

**NEED**

A beer and a shower used to take off the edge, but as he lay down beside her he knew that that was no longer the case. He had drunk the beer, taken the shower and now….

He turned on his side, eyeing the length of her tank-top clad back, subconsciously timing the rhythm of his breathing to the rise and fall of hers. He had heard from Hawkes that her case had been as grueling as his. He couldn't blame her for coming home as soon as her shift had ended and falling into, hopefully, a nightmare free sleep. He wished he could, but he wasn't quite there yet. He still needed something to finish him off.

She shifted slightly and a small sigh escaped her lips; his body responded immediately as he flopped onto his back with a groan. Oh, he could finish himself off all right but it had been ages since he had touched himself that way – hadn't had to with her around. It would be easy enough with her right beside him though. A couple of well-placed kisses into that sensitive spot of her neck, inciting a couple more sleep-laden sighs from her …

But he was spoiled. He wanted skin to skin to skin contact; her aware of him; her sighing and moaning as he touched her and his own descent into all-encompassing pleasure as she touched him.

Basically she'd ruined him in the worst way … and in the best way.

He turned towards her again, palming the skin between her tank top and the sheet resting low on her waist. No response from her, but the sleep-induced warmth of her skin seemed to singe his palm and spur him on. Pushing the sheet lower … revealing a waistband … lower still … and then nothing but milky white skin.

_Damn her! She knew what a thong did to him._

He couldn't help himself as he made a sweeping caress of the well-rounded curve and pressed a kiss into that sensitive spot on her neck.

_He could quickly feign sleep and innocence if she awoke in a foul mood but somehow that thong she was wearing made him think that that wouldn't be the case._

She leisurely stretched then turned toward him, eyes still closed, wrapping an arm around his neck, hooking a leg around his waist.

"I was," her fingers caressing the back of his neck, "waiting," her warm breath fanning across his cheek, "for you," her lips teasing his.

"Really?" his hand palming her ass, "I never," melding their hips together, "would have guessed," rolling them.

She laughed, deep and throaty. He smirked, sensually and deviously.

Propping up on his forearms, her head lifted as her hands made quick work of her tank-top, tossing it aside as he buried his face in the valley between her breasts, smelling the freshness of soap on her skin, catching a whiff of the musky allure from the velvety softness between her legs.

His ravenous mouth on her heated skin made her arch her back and grip his hips with surprisingly strong hands. As his lips burned their way down her body, he pressed her knees up to her chest and pushed inside her.

She braced her heels against his hip bones, resisting, as he tried to push deeper. He growled at the wanton smile on her face. He captured her hands above her head, engulfing her mouth with his own, making an authoritative sweep with his tongue. The pressure from her heels lessened and he rose above her. This time she bit her bottom lip to hide the devious smile as she wrapped one leg low around his hips and inched her other foot up his chest. He transferred both her hands to one of his, snaring the errant foot with his free hand, caressing the sole with his thumb and pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her knee. Wriggling her foot free of his hand, she hooked her heel around the back of his neck, applying pressing, drawing him downward, her hips thrusting upwards as her leg clenched at his hips, simultaneously drawing him inward. Another thrust, sideways, then another circuitously and his hands dropped to either side of her head, his forehead resting upon hers.

"Fuck– Montana-"

She stroked the back of his neck, whispering, "Is that what you need?"

Lifting his head to look into her eyes, he swallowed hard before rasping, "Yeah," needing to hear her say it, "And you?"

Licking her lips, she assured him, "Fuck- Mon- tan- a-"


End file.
